galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Battlestar Galactica (1978 series)
, Boomer, Sheba, Adama, Athena, Apollo, Cassiopeia and Starbuck.]] Battlestar Galactica is a science-fiction TV series created by Glen A. Larson, and produced by Universal for ABC. It aired on ABC between 17 September 1978 and 29 April 1979 when it was cancelled.[http://www.tv.com/shows/battlestar-galactica-1978/saga-of-a-star-world-1-15047/ TV.Com - Saga of a Star World (1)][http://www.tv.com/shows/battlestar-galactica-1978/the-hand-of-god-15070/ TV.Com - The Hand of God] Production Writing With the emerging success of 1977's Star Wars, the science-fiction industry hastily began production of comparable series to piggy-back on the popularity with varying success. Alongside Star Wars, Glen A. Larson drew inspiration from Erich von Däniken's 1968 opus, "Chariots of the Gods? Unsolved Mysteries of the Past", one of the major entries in the "Ancient Astronaut" literary genre. Larson's initial premise became that of a far distance human civilisation freshly defeated from a genocidal war by the Cylon Empire, a totalitarian mechanical race bent on universal domination. A fleet of refugee ships escape with the last human warship, Galactica, and go out in search of Earth, a mythical planet settled on by an offshoot of their early colonial ancestors. While incorporating effects-heavy science fiction elements comparable to Star Wars, even using Lucas' Industrial Light & Magic, the storylines quickly drifted away from Star Wars and became their own series over time. The first half of the series consisted of Planet of the Week stories, with Lost Planet of the Gods, The Lost Warrior, The Long Patrol, Gun on Ice Planet Zero, The Magnificent Warriors and The Young Lords each involving the Galactica or its crew stumbling upon a lost human civilization that may or may not be found by the Cylons. Following the Living Legend two-parter, many of the later stories would take place primarily within the fleet itself, better exploring the nature of colonial society with episodes such as "The Man with Nine Lives" and "Murder on the Rising Star", though also saw the emergence of a new alien race of angelic beings in "War of the Gods" which would grant Galactica information on how to find Earth. Starting with "Greetings from Earth" and ending with "Experiment in Terra", the series followed the possibility of Earth being found, revealed - by help of the angels - to be an off-shoot of the Thirteenth Tribe called Terra. Episodes # "Saga of a Star World" # "Lost Planet of the Gods" # "Lost Planet of the Gods Part 2" # "The Lost Warrior" # "The Long Patrol" # "Gun on Ice Planet Zero" # "Gun on Ice Planet Zero, Part Ⅱ" # "The Magnificent Warriors" # "The Young Lords" # "The Living Legend" # "The Living Legend, Part Ⅱ" # "Fire in Space" # "War of the Gods" # "War of the Gods, Part Ⅱ" # "The Man with Nine Lives" # "Murder on the Rising Star" # "Greetings from Earth" # "Baltar's Escape" # "Experiment in Terra" # "Take the Celestra" # "The Hand of God" References External links *SciFi Stream Episode Guide *[http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/classic-battlestar-galactica The Battlestar Galactica Spot: News, Video, Links & More]